


relieving tension

by Jugdish



Category: Veep
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugdish/pseuds/Jugdish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super trash, no content, partition-esque, i hate myself and this</p>
            </blockquote>





	relieving tension

“Okay, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, you’re gonna have to take a different car. Amy rides with me.”

Gary and Mike exchanged glances, “You mean us?” Mike said motioning between himself and Gary.

“But there are, like five seats in there,” Gary chimed in.

“Yeah! And tell Kent to go with you, I’ve got to talk about campaign stuff with Amy.”

Amy struggled to maintain a cool exterior as she opened the door to the limo for Selina. How could she have contained her ecstasy – she was the new campaign manager, Ray was out of the picutre, and Dan and Jonah were staying in England. She won.

Amy waled around to the other side of the limo and took the seat next to Selina.

“I just want tos say thank you, ma’am, for giving me this position –“

“Let me stop you right there, Ame. I know you’re not getting this position the way you wanted to, I should never have trusted Dan more than you.  I knew Dan was skeevey but he pimped me out with… Ray. And I fell right into his trap. Can you believe that?” she confessed, her face changing to reflect her disgust.

“Well, I told you he was a shit,” Amy said.

“Not only did he have a break down over Ray, of all people, who he orchestrated just as much as he did me, but he treated me like an object,” she paused. “Amy have I ever given you my speech about men?”

“Many times, ma’am.”

“Oh.”

“Is there anything non-campaign related that you need? You know I’m going to be here for your twenty-four seven for you, now. Even more accessible than before.”

“Well, it would be nice to have some fucking control over who I fuck. I mean after Dan picking out my sexual partner as if Ray was a chew toy and I’m some dog that needs to be exercised. I just want to be able to choose. On the otherhand that sick fuck was right about my needing to relieve tension. Now Ray’s gone and I’m so… stiff.”

As Selina was lecturing, Selina was dropping some pretty serious hints. She bit her lip. As she spoke, she wasn’t quite making eye contact with Amy. Her eyes hovering at eye level and then looking Amy up and down before meeting her eyes again. She was rubbing her neck and moved her right foot along her left leg as she continued.

“I mean you’re always so… hard. You probably have similar,” she paused, “issues.”

Amy surrendered. This was the reason she Tonya Harding-ed her way to campaign manager. She had been pushing this away. She could have picked any one of the hundreds of fuck ups that surfaced during her years working for Selina – it would probably average out to three per day if you aked Kent. She didn’t have to use Ray. But she did.

She dropped her Blackberry to the bottom of the limo somewhat surreptitiously. This was the test to see if they were on the same page.

“You gonna get that?” Selina said, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah, hold on.”

Amy unbuckled her seat belt and thanked God for the amount of leg room in the fancy British limo, different from the crammed vehicles back in D.C. The phone had slid to Selina’s feet. Amy got on her knees to get it and raised her eyes to make eye contact with Selina to make sure that, yes, this is what she wanted, what they both wanted. Selina replied with a small nod and a knowing smile.

Amy spread Selina’s legs apart and shimmied the tight fabric up Selina’s thighs.

* * *

 

“Well, Amy, I have to say, you’re work is finer than Dan’s in more than one area.”

Amy’s stomach turned at the thought and she swore to never do _that_ again. Probably.

 


End file.
